A glimmer of hope, in a sea of sins
by Reeve's-Revenge
Summary: Two Girls, One Hope, Who will survive? And who will perish? A story of ultimate demise, and utter distruction, love, friendship, trust, and betrayal. You will not want to mis out on this action!


urltektek

**_Two girls. Two worlds. Twelve planets. Twelve rulers. Two ways. Two hopes. _**

**_One will be destroyed, while the other; will live on to protect what He has made. A fight between family. Friends, Sisters. It does not end happily._**

**_Is it to be understood? Or are we too fleeing it as we flee everything that we cannot comprehend? Where has our hope gone that we are so blind as to think that we are some how better? Where has our trust gone? That we may face a better, and brighter day? Where has everything that we have worked for gone? Why are we so hopeless, trustless, and blind? _**

**_These questions…. Shall be answered in time as this story progresses. For it is not my place as the reader of this story to tell you the ending. It is your job to listen to this story, as it is my job as the storyteller to share it._**

Utopia, a perfect, sinless, blameless place.

There has only been one Utopia, and it fell because of one simple bite into a fruit. A simple choice, that now has ruined the world.

Like a lie, when told, must be told again, and again. It's like a spiral down and around, and down again. Ending only when you drown in your own lies.

Many have tried and failed to create something perfect, without blame. It is impossible.

Because of sin, there are now wars.

"_Move move move!" A voice screamed out of nowhere, as soldiers were running for their lives as ultra beings moved in. Tiger like eyes, snake like reflexes, claws and teeth of steel. These 'people' were seemingly invincible._

_To an ordinary human that is._

_The Hearts of the men beat faster and faster as loud as the footsteps that seemed to help them flee from these 'Ultra humans'. Every shot of a gun, every heartbeat every breath. It was heard and seen by 'them'. "Go! Hurry their coming-" he was cut off as deep claws plunged into his vital organs. His life was ended just as suddenly. _

_  
People die. People live. It's a strong against weak kind of world. No one is safe. No one, as long 'they' exist. No one is safe…. Flee before all that is wrong in this ungrateful and sinful world…Swarms and takes your worthless life. _

_Many have tried to escape, only to end up mauled, and ripped to death. _

The scientists that created these 'Ultra beings' were called 'Geniuses' yet no one is told how these beings are created.

They are taken out of homes, out of a mother's arms as she weeps for what is lost. They are taken without reason. To become so called 'Heroes' of war. When all that the word 'Heroes' really means is, 'Murderers'

They are brought into this place as kids, young and innocent. Then brutally trained. Most die before the experimenting even takes place. While the rest simply go on living for no purpose. But normal 'Humans' were not brought to this heartless lab. Only freaks, people with abnormal abilities.

Today our story starts with two small girls, the worst day of their young lives, was the day that they were born. One was born with white hair and white pupil-less eyes. The other was the same only dark, black hair and black pupil-less eyes.

Both girls were biologically fine. But each could see things no person should ever see, let alone two small girls. Don't get me wrong; they were very strong for their age. But some were stronger.

Mya could look into your very soul, read your mind, memories, intentions, and life force. She could even send you into a nightmare. So horrible that your life would end.

Amy could see and talk to people –whom were just young kids imaginations- She could use healing powers, from the young thoughts of children.

The light girl's name was Amery, or #212 as most called her.

Her younger sister, Myamara, or #22. She is one of the leading experiments. Mostly

For her fierce attitude and rebellious streak. Mya was never what people would call a 'good girl' she was quiet the opposite while Amy was kind and gentle. Nothing like a soldier should be.

While Amy now trained to be a nurse –for she was not strong enough to be a soldier-, was working Mya would sneak away into the barracks and steal small unnoticeable weapons. As in small cameras, mini lasers, and of course keys. These things could all be used in her favor soon enough.

The training went like this.

7:00 a.m: Eat.

7:10 a.m: Get ready.

7:20 a.m/9:00 a.m the next morning: Train.

This was harder than most know. Having been blind her whole life Mya had a hard time keeping up, but this didn't stop her from annoying the heck out of the officers and getting herself into major trouble.

Mya was strong headed and didn't listen to reason very well. Her sister Amy was much more self controlled and kind. This made her weak.

Life seemed all but fleeting, for every second, there was pain. For every minute it seemed as if life would end. They wish it would, for every heartbreak and empty night. Lying beneath the stars had nothing to do with the peace that settled when they fell into a restless slumber.

Every word. Every action. And every thought that they would do was recorded. And then sent to the head of security. Why did they go to such measures? Because one small kid was able to escape.

Once a year the 'He' would come and examine these 'Superhumans' he would choose a few of them, to act like normal humans, in schools and at offices. To of course, promise a new and better life.

This was the year, in two days he would come. Oh joy. 'Please note the sarcasm in my voice…'

Amy was busy getting ready; she was putting on her outfit, which consisted of a pure white tank top over a long white thin shirt. A white mini skirt and white high heels. She wore a white belt with white diamond like studs. Her tank top had angel wings lined out with diamond like studs.

Mya's outfit was this. She wore black skinned jeans. A black tank top with a blood red heart. She had a black belt with blood red studs and black ballet like flats.

Amy's hair was up in a bun and curled, she had the slightest of pink make-up on.

Mya's hair was down and straight, her side bangs covered her face slightly, and she had no make-up.

Neither girl really needed the make-up; they were both extremely beautiful on their own.

Trumpets were heard, the lights flashed, and cameras clicked.

Amy was smiling, she was ready to dazzle everyone, and get to go to the school.

Mya on the other hand, was dreading going; she knew she had to go. But she wanted to stay and fight. Not go to some prissy girly annoying school.

Mya sighed in irritation, she had just finished loading and hiding her weapons inside of her clothes, she put on a tiny bit of eye –liner, then smirked.

Knocks were heard on both door, the two girls stepped out to be met by guards, whom were literally shaking in their boots.

Mya smirked and sent a death glare at one of her guards, he froze and flinched, Mya ignored him and kept walking.

Amy just walked, she was more strutting that walking, she was happy and overly excited. As always. A prep.

The girls met up before they were to enter, Mya rolled her eyes at her sister's choice of clothes, "Really?" Amy nods, "White is in." Amy flipped her hair then walked away.

Mya rolled her eyes and looked at a guard, "Did you hear that! White is sooooo in!" she mocked her sister, scowled and continued walking down the stairs. Mya then stood in front of the leader; she was clearly glaring.

Her sight-less eyes hateful and wanting to kill, everyone could see it, yet no one moved. Mya was able to control it. Hopefully.

Amy bowed and shook his hand, "Hi! I'm Amery or Amy! I can't wait to go to school!" she squealed happily.

Mya walked up and when he raised his hand, she raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "I'm Myamara or Mya, make me mad and I'll kill you." She replied short and simply.

The leader kind of pauses, he nods then clears his throat, "You two were selected to go to Dark Light High school. You two will act and be teenage girls. Until I say otherwise. Understood?" Both girls nod on que.

Mya was still death glaring the leader, while Amy was smiling and clapping happily.

Both girls were going to have a new experience. But what they didn't know. Was that they would be in a 'Kill to live' place. Only the strongest survive. Who will survive? Who do you think? We shall find out in time.

The sun danced across the room, as Mya was muttering and screaming at the sun with death threats, while Amy was yawning and stretching, and smiling.

Both girls were the almost exact opposites. Mya was dark and Amy was light.

Mya rolled over to go back to sleep, but her alarm clock went off. 'Wait…Alarm clock…where the heck am I!?' she thought as she jumped out of the bed and felt around, she was in an apartment. A mile away from their new school.

Mya groaned, the alarm clock blared again, she raised her fist and slammed it onto the clock, shattering it. Mya sighs then walked into her walk in closet, she began searching for the right clothes.

This is her outfit: Black fishnet half gloves and black tight long skinny jeans. A black small tank top, and a red fish net over it, she had a red under shirt on as well. She wore black skater shoes with skulls on the side. Mya had black eye liner on and a tiny drop of clear lip-gloss. Her fingernails were red and black and she had a small black hoop earring in one ear.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Mya walked out of her room and grabbed her black and red book bag.

Amy's morning was much um…Happier, she was able to get up and take a shower without many problems.

Amy's outfit was this: She had a green tank top with a pink shrug on; she wore light pink long shorts and green flip-flops. She had pink and green eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. Yep she was preppy.

Mya jumped into the black convertible car as Amy sat down gracefully, Mya drove off at an almost blinding speed.

They arrived just as the bell rang.

As they entered the gates, every head was turned and staring at their perfection. Being a super being gave you perfect looks and everything. So they were getting a lot of amazed stares.

Amy was basking in all the glory and basically letting people worship her.

While Mya was giving anyone who came near her a death glare, yep two completely different girls. Living in the same world.

Every thought. Every nervous breath. Every second. They moved and ticked by, as if someone had made the world go in slow motion. Finally they were able to leave. Amy had found a friend. And had ended up going to the other girls house.

Mya just went home. Having loads of homework including in essay she had to write. 'Oh joy…Note the sarcasm…' Mya sighed and flopped on her bed scattering the homework and getting started.

After a few hours Mya screamed in annoyance, "Stupid little.! Gaugh!" she stood up and paced around the room, she had yet to write her essay. She sighed, "I might as well…" Mya sat on the floor and began to write.

"Day after day we strive for something better than be deserve. For in all reality we deserve nothing. Nothing but punishment. From the first two sinners to the last. We are all the same. From the first fruit of The Tree Of Knowledge of Good And Evil. To our every day lives. We would've been the same."

Mya began writing.

"Everyday people tell others that war is wrong, yet those same people who say fighting and killing is wrong. They turn and kill others. What are we? How are we so harsh that be cannot even think about killing? Taking someone's life. It makes me think, am I like that? How much experience to I have in ruining peoples lives? Am I worth forgiveness? No. And neither are any of you."

"We are loved by Him yet we do not return that everlasting love. We are subject to sin. And yet we still let it control us. We are weak."

"A small girl I was training once asked me a question. And this is what happened. 'She was sitting on the floor after taking a quick break from training; I was standing, having not needed a break. It was an awkward silence so she asked something, "Teacher are we able to accept forgiveness?" I stared at her for a few seconds before answering with a question of my own, "Why do you always wear black. And never white?" So she answered, "Because black is the color of my heart. I am not forgiven so I will not wear white. Until I am able to gather up the courage to ask Him to forgive me…I am black." ' From that moment on I wore black as a signature of my sin. And to also show the world that no one is sinless. That is why I tell this girls story. To you and to future generations. I hope and pray that you will continue telling this story, of an amazing young girl who now wears gold. The color of her heart." Mya smiles at her papers, the essay was perfect, just the way she had wanted it to turn out. The only problem now was that she had to share it in front of the entire school.

Mya sighs and jumps off of her bed/hammock. She lands on the floor, her feet making a hollow thunk.

'CRASH' The glass from her bedroom window shattered, as unknown figures jumped through the broken window and landed in front of Mya in a fighting stance.

Mya jumped back as the spray of glass flew at her. Getting tangled in her hair, and all over her clothes. Mya growled deep in her throat and lunged at the Figures.

Arian, Takeshi, and Austin all smirk. Arian moves behind Mya, Takeshi aims at her side, and Austin tackles her to the ground.

Mya stared up at them; she wanted to easily kick their butts. But they were all human, annoying, yes, but still human. She sighed, "Let me up before I kill you." Arian chuckles, 'Sorry girlly." Mya glared harder at this knick-name, "But Boss wants to meet you."

Takeshi nods, "Yeah…Real sorry about this."

Austin shrugs, "I'm not." He pins her arms behind her own head, and quickly chains her.

'They are humans…. Can't kill them…' Mya thought, as she was halfway dragged into her own living room.

Hearts stopped beating, faces paled. All over one life, which was lost.

There Amy lay. Dead. On the ground. Broken and bruised.

Mya stopped and stared, she fell to her knees, faced paled.

The Boss chuckled, "Now you see. Her life was nothing. You are know mine, as was she. Will you dare to defy me?"

Mya looked up, her eyes blood red. "Dare? Defy? Maybe. I'll kill you for this!" she rushed at him at a blinding speed. Slashing and cutting with her claws. "Die you worthless human!" she screamed, finally cutting him down, until his body lays with that of her sisters.

The three boys stared, they had now witnessed two murders, and only at the age of Seventeen.

Mya turned to them, "Did you know about this?" her voice as hard and as cold as her hate-filled eyes.

They quickly shook their heads, "No. We were only told to bring you here..." Austin spoke up –Poor brave, stupid Austin- Mya glared, "And you obeyed? Why?"

They all look down, but Arian spoke up. "Because he threatened us, and our schools."

"And you believed him? Dang…. Humans are even more stupid that they seem." Mya looked them each over once. "Look. I'll search you; if you pass then I'll let you go, if not. You die."

Takeshi gulped, and Arian nods. But Austin –Being Austin- growls, "No. I'm not letting you search my mind!"

Mya looked slightly stunned; there was something different about Austin…

"You two. Grab him." Mya ordered, her eyes turned a deep purple.

Arian and Takeshi grabbed Austin's arms, and held him in place.

Austin struggled, but to no avail, they held him tight.

Mya's eyes slowly and harshly stared into the depths of his. Austin let out a muffled scream of pain, as her sharp alien-like mind probed his.

Minutes later –It seemed like hours to Austin- Mya pulled out of his mind. She stared at him for several long moments. "Your father…. He ruined me. And killed my sister…. Yet you can stand here and not care?"

Austin shrugs; Arian and Takeshi let go of him. He falls to his knees, exhausted from having his mind searched. "I never said I didn't care…But I didn't choose my father."

Mya stared at him, "…. No…I suppose you can't. Lets start anew. I'm Myamara. Or Mya." She holds out her hand.

Austin shakes her hand, "Well then. It's good to meet you. I'm Austin."

Arian shakes her hand next, "I'm Arian. And this is my bro Takeshi –Call him Tak-" Tak nods to her.

Mya smiles faintly, "So…Um I have to ask. Where do you go to school?"

They all shrug, "Same as you." "Quit it!" "Me? No you!" "Ugh!" Arian and Tak say at the same time.

Mya laughs quietly, as Austin shakes his head. "They do this constantly." "Oh…How annoying." She smiles.

**_The end._**

**_Have you ever seen a 'hero'? No? Well good. Because they do not exist. They never will, and never have. We are merely here as tools. For a greater purpose._**

**_Tell me. Spare me a few moments. Just tell me how there is 'good' in this world. 'Heroes'? No. Don't get me wrong, of course people lie, and say that they do good things, but no one is ever good enough. No one is ever a 'Hero' Only a murderer._**

**_Bara To make something out of nothing._**

**_That is our world. Something out of a black nothing._**

**_Now let me ask you a few questions._**

**_One: Whom do you think Austin's father is/was?_**

**_Two: Can they be trusted?_**

**_Three: Can Mya be trusted?_**

**_Four: Is Amy actually dead?_**

**_I will stop for now and let you –the reader- figure these questions out._**

**((AN))**

**Hello readers! I'm just here to ask. What do you think? I know I'm a bad writer…. But hopefully this is good enough. Feel free to message me with questions. I will put your own OC in if you want. Just PM me your OC, and all the details. As of now I need a few more guy OC's and a few girls.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT WOULD MAKE BE VERY VERY VERY HAPPY! PWEASE? Does kitty/puppy face**


End file.
